


Shut up and dance with me

by bearyeol650406



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Prom, dance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearyeol650406/pseuds/bearyeol650406
Summary: "Есть весьма занятный вид парного взаимодействия в социальных танцах - почему не с тобой. Когда ты хочешь танцевать с определенным партнером, он с тобой тоже, но по каким-то причинам этого не происходит - и давно замечено, что в такой истории вы обязательно окажетесь соседями на танцполе." - (с)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 6





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Песня для вальса: Taeyeon — Love You Like Crazy, если бы ни она ничего бы не было. Да, именно эта песня, вальс можно под что угодно поставить (не факт, но я так думаю), так что любите тэён, любите сунгю, приятного прочтения :з

Мингю устало потирает глаза: вчера он засиделся за домашним заданием и сегодня это сказалось на нём самым отвратительным образом. Спать хотелось ужасно, так что, удобно устроив лицо в ладонях, создавая иллюзию присутствия на классном часу, парень начинает дремать, в пол-уха слушая слова классного руководителя о том, как важен сон перед экзаменами.  
Тело расслабляется уже через пару минут, и Мингю чувствует, как его будто накрывает огромной волной, утягивая куда-то вглубь. Локоть соскальзывает со стола, и от падения Мингю спасает чудо, а точнее Чон Вону — его лучший друг, — который дёргает Кима за плечо, не давая тому свалиться лицом в парту и разбить нос.

— А! — шумно выдыхает парень на весь класс, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих, и только Вону невозмутимо поправляет очки.

— Не ожидал от вас такого рвения, Ким Мингю. Тогда записываю вас и жду в воскресенье в танцевальном зале, — Мингю сонно хлопает ресницами, пытаясь понять происходящее, но удивлённые взгляды и редкие смешки класса этому никак не способствуют. — Ну что, на сегодня все свободны, список лежит в учительской — если кто-то ещё желает записаться, то он будет там.

Ким ворочает головой в разные стороны, разминая затёкшую шею, и пытается понять что-нибудь по почему-то сожалеющему взгляду Вону, которым одарил его друг сразу после того, как имя Мингю было внесено в этот неизвестный список.

— Какого чёрта происходит? — бубнит себе под нос Ким, следуя за другом на крыльцо школы — там они договорились встретиться с Сынкваном и вместе пойти домой.

Начало мая дует свежим ветром в лицо, смешивая запахи только скошенной травы и вмиг пооткрывавшихся ларьков с уличной едой. Мингю снимает пиджак, который тяжелым грузом висит на плечах, и жмурится, смотря на солнце в его золотом часу. Смуглая кожа, не покрытая слоем одежды, буквально светится, и парень завороженно наблюдает за тем, как солнце скрывается за его ладонью, пропуская мягкие лучи между пальцами.

— Так что там в воскресенье? — он отвлекается от игры с солнцем и потягивается, чтобы окончательно проснуться, садится на прогретые за день ступени и аккуратно складывает школьный пиджак в сумку.

— Подготовка к выпускному балу. Идея старосты, если что. Учителя не будут с этим заморачиваться, им важнее, чтобы мы сдали экзамены, — Вону пытается открыть баночку с холодным кофе, но та упрямо не поддаётся, и он передаёт её Мингю. Тот с лёгкостью подцепляет язычок, открывая её, и делает пару глотков не глядя, морща нос от горького привкуса.

Мингю выдыхает с облегчением. Значит, ничего серьёзного, и ему нужно будет просто потаскать тяжести как обычно. Своими мыслями он делится с Вону, получая ответ, которого явно не ожидал.

— Ты будешь танцевать вальс.

На Мингю как будто ведро холодной воды вылили, и кожа сразу покрылась мурашками. Ким подписал себе смертный приговор, потому что да, он занимал верхние строчки в рейтинге класса, был симпатичным, неплохо играл в волейбол, но танцы — это табу. У Мингю никогда не получалось и не получится, потому что он слишком большой и неуклюжий, потому что не уверен в себе, а теперь он добровольно решил отказаться от блестящей репутации сони-отличника и стать посмешищем, о котором будут вспоминать после выпуска как о «том парне, что облажался».

— Танцевать что? — в надежде, что ему послышалось, переспрашивает Мингю.

— Вальс, — сзади на плечи Кима опускаются чужие руки, и нетрудно догадаться, что голос принадлежит Сынквану. — Ну знаешь, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, — Сынкван тянется к Вону, взяв одной рукой его ладонь, а вторую положил на лопатку, и они закружились по выложенному каменной мозаикой двору школы, весело смеясь, потому что это было похоже на что угодно, только не на вальс. Мингю скривил губы.

— Я ведь могу отказаться? — Мингю больше задаётся вопросом, чем утверждает свои слова, поэтому не разочаровывается сильно, когда Бу говорит, что отказаться он не может.

— Не советую. Я только что был в учительской, и пары уже сформировали, не думаю, что тебе будут искать замену, потому что времени не так много. И я бы был осторожен с девчонками, — неожиданно голос Сынквана понижается до таинственно шёпота. — Они жуть как хотят танцевать, и если ты не согласишься…

— Я понял, — Мингю выставляет руки в сдающемся жесте, чтобы Сынкван не продолжал нагнетать, и обречённо вздыхает.

Казалось, что у него только одна забота — предстоящие экзамены, но теперь придётся найти время и силы, чтобы посещать занятия по вальсу. Возможно, проблема не была бы такой большой, если бы у него было желание: тогда и море по колено и танцы по плечу, но Мингю не питал особой любви к активным движениям под музыку, поэтому ситуация приобретала весьма нерадужный оттенок из душевных болей и страданий Мингю. Сынкван, кстати, просит сделать лицо менее кислым и не портить никому настроение перед выходными. Конечно, Сынквану ведь не подрываться ни свет ни заря, чтобы упасть в глазах всей своей параллели прямо на первом занятии.

***

Мингю открывает глаза в одиннадцатом часу утра. Занятия по вальсу назначены на это же время. Телефон, будильник на котором должен был прозвенеть два часа назад, мирно лежит на полу у кровати с отошедшим проводом, и Мингю чертыхается, путаясь в одеяле.

Его мама заходит в тот момент, когда Мингю уже натягивает джинсы и бесится, что ступня каждый раз залезает в дырку на колене, не давая натянуть штанину. Женщина с улыбкой наблюдает за этим процессом, и только когда Мингю полностью одевается, спрашивает, что бы тот хотел на завтрак. На завтрак Мингю хотел не опоздать, как жаль, что этого уже не исполнить. Целуя мать в щёку, Мингю говорит, что скоро будет, и бежит со всех ног в школу.

Может быть, он и любил поспать на переменах между занятиями, но никогда не опаздывал и приходил вовремя, поэтому всю дорогу до школы его мучает боль под рёбрами и гадкое чувство вины за своё опоздание. Вальс ему не сдался совершенно, но портить отношения с людьми Ким хотел в последнюю очередь, поэтому, ускорившись, он влетает в здание школы и шагает сразу через две ступени на нужный этаж.

Он тихо, как ему кажется, проскальзывает в танцевальный зал и, чуть присев, прокрадывается за задние ряды. Мингю был здесь однажды, когда помогал старосте занести какой-то организационный инвентарь в кладовку, но тогда зал был пуст и зеркала скрывали шторы. Сейчас он выглядит совершенно иначе.

Хореограф показывает какие-то движения, следя за их выполнением, чтобы даже крохотная деталь не была упущена. Всего здесь около десяти пар, и каждый отражается в зеркальной поверхности, создавая ощущение, что здесь как минимум сотня человек. Мингю скользит взглядом по каждой паре, пытаясь найти свободную девушку, которая, скорее всего, и окажется его партнёршей, но таковой не имеется. Занятый поиском, он и не замечает, как хореограф жестом просит присутствующих продолжать отрабатывать связку и проходит между парами, останавливаясь напротив Мингю.

— Кого-то потерял? — интересуется танцор, смотря, как Мингю выпрямляется в полный рост.

— Ах, да, мою партнёршу, и лучше бы поскорее её найти, пока учитель танцев не вернулся, — Мингю, поджав губы, смотрит поверх головы подошедшего к нему парня, не обращая внимания на то, как тот оборачивается к другим ученикам и растягивает губы в самодовольной улыбке.

— Приятно познакомиться, Квон Сунён — учитель танцев, — последние слова Сунён передразнивает, подражая голосу Мингю, и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Мингю в этот момент хочется сквозь землю провалиться. — К твоему сведению, я терпеть не могу опоздавших.

Танцор резко разворачивается и уходит обратно к зеркалу, продолжая занятие. Кто-то из задних рядов, находившихся ближе всех к Мингю, сообщает, что его партнёрша заболела и её не будет несколько занятий, поэтому Ким садится на скамейку и ещё раз окидывает взглядом танцевальный зал. Возможно, ему не стоит так бояться своей неуклюжести, потому что тут каждый второй неловко и скованно двигается, и вроде смешков пока не слышно.

Сунён шагает между парами, поправляя движения и что-то тихо объясняя отдельным парам, если это того требует. Выглядит он совсем молодо для преподавателя танцев. В воображении Мингю это какая-нибудь сухая женщина средних лет с тугим пучком волос на голове и жестким взглядом. По крайней мере, у Мингю была такая, когда мама в первом классе начальной школы записала его во всевозможные кружки, и танцы в том числе.

Парень выгибает бровь, когда натыкается на взгляд Мингю. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Ким выныривает из своих мыслей и поспешно отводит взгляд, понимая, что просто пялился на танцора несколько минут, думая о чём-то своём. Занятие почти подходит к концу и, видя такую незаинтересованность в своей персоне, Мингю решает просто уйти так же тихо, как и вошёл, но Квон внимательно следит за ним в отражении зеркала и выжидает момент, когда парень доберётся до двери.

— Ты куда-то спешишь? — Сунён кивает остальным, чтобы они продолжали, а сам, скрестив руки на груди, мягкими шагами подходит к парню.

— Ну, моей партнёрши всё равно нет, поэтому я решил, что могу идти, — Мингю неловко чешет затылок, ероша густые каштановые волосы, из-за чего те забавно встают хохолком, вызывая у Сунёна смешок.

— И что? Я уверен, она быстро схватывает, а вот ты останешься сегодня после того, как все уйдут, потому что пропустил начало. Я буду учить тебя индивидуально, раз считаешь отсутствие партнёрши веским поводом не посещать групповые занятия.

— Да я же не пропускал! Просто опоздал, — голос Мингю неожиданно становится высоким. Неожиданно для Сунёна, потому что сам Мингю и его друзья привыкли к его фальцету, когда тот нервничает. Замечая любопытные взгляды присутствующих, парень тушуется и добавляет куда тише, — Послушай, парень, я не силён в танцах и не уверен, что что-то выйдет…

— Посмотрим, — скептично бросает Сунён и шагает обратно к парам, чтобы похвалить их за отличную работу и отпустить на сегодня.

Мингю обиженный, словно ему пять лет и мама не согласилась купить конфеты в магазине, садится на лавку и провожает взглядом каждого, кто выходит из зала. Несколько человек сочувствующе хлопают его по плечу, и парень лишь сильнее дуется. За что ему вообще всё это? Он ещё с вечера пятницы ругает себя за то, что заснул на уроке, и теперь расплачивается самым изощрённым способом из всех.  
Парень сидит ещё какое-то время, пока не видит, как Сунён требовательно смотрит. Вот откуда он должен был понять, что нужно подойти сразу, как все уйдут? Телепатией Мингю не обладал, да и понимать, что там в голове у этого танцора, тоже не хотелось. Дёрнувшись, решив сразу перепсиховать и просто отпустить ситуацию, Мингю подходит и становится рядом.  
Теперь он может оглядеть себя в полный рост в зеркале напротив и сравнить, насколько они с Сунёном отличаются. Мингю несуразно высокий и не всегда знает, куда приткнуть свои конечности, а Сунён на полголовы ниже, и каждое его движение будто выученное заранее. Он растягивает плечевые суставы на обеих руках, ерошит тёмную чёлку, и она распадается на пробор, открывая лоб и пронзительный взгляд раскосых глаз. Мингю сглатывает — этот парень явно настроен не очень лояльно.

— Во-первых, внешний вид, — Сунён указывает на джинсы. — Такого быть не должно, если не хочешь идти до дома с дыркой в интересном месте. Во-вторых, выбери удобную обувь, чтобы не повредить ничего. И в-третьих, — Квон берёт пульт от проигрывателя и включает песню.

По залу тут же разносятся биты, перетекающие в сильную мелодию, и Мингю очень сомневается, что под такое вообще можно танцевать вальс, но начинающий постукивать носком кроссовка в такт Сунён явно бы возразил. Песня приближается к своей кульминации, и Ким удивлённо выдыхает, потому что всё, что было до припева, цветочки. Такт ускоряется, а Сунён начинает двигаться и буквально летать по залу через пару секунд, перемещаясь широкими шагами и поддерживая свою фантомную партнёршу. Танцор сосредоточен, и каждое его движение сквозит профессионализмом и результатом упорных тренировок. Кто этот парень вообще? Бог танцев?  
Музыка начинает затихать после второго припева, на танец дано всего две минуты, что не так много, как ожидал Мингю, но смотря на этот небольшой фрагмент, исполненный Сунёном, он уже устал.  
Квон тяжело дышит, потому что, поддавшись эмоциям, во время прослушивания песни просто без подготовки исполнил самую тяжёлую часть. Он хватает бутылку воды, стоящую на полу у самого зеркала, и делает пару жадных глотков, вытирая влажные губы рукавом.

— Ты хоть представление о вальсе имеешь?

— Ни малейшего, — честно отвечает Мингю и подходит ближе, когда Сунён подзывает его коротким жестом.

— Так как ты будешь танцевать с девушкой, я возьму женскую партию на себя, и это единственная причина, по которой я позволю тебе вести, — Сунён вскидывает руки вверх, чтобы Мингю встал в начальную позицию, но уже тут их ждали проблемы.

Ким неловко берёт Сунёна за правую руку, а свою левую располагает на пояснице, при этом стоя чуть ли не в полуметре от него. Танцор раздражённо выдыхает и, кажется, говорит не очень приятные слова о Мингю, прежде чем сквозь сжатые зубы прошипеть «Да что с тобой, вот так надо!» и полностью сменить позицию. Квон опускает свою правую руку на лопатку, грубо прижимая Мингю к себе так, что между ними даже воздуха не остаётся, и Мингю вытягивается по струнке, становясь совсем деревянным. Вторую руку вытягивает влево, вкладывая ладонь Кима в свою, и дёргает локтем, чтобы младший поднял руки на уровень плеч и не вздумал опускать.

— Теперь отклонись, прогиб от поясницы, и чтобы твоё лицо было максимально далеко от моего.  
Мингю слушается и поражается тому, сколько силы в руках Сунёна, что тот не завалился вместе с ним. Ладонь уверенно лежит на его лопатке и чуть ли не прожигает футболку своей температурой, вторая едва сжимает пальцы и держит мягко. В голове Мингю кавардак.

— Понял? — Сунён резко отпускает его, и Мингю находится пару секунд в свободном падении, прежде чем сделать шаг назад и удержать равновесие. Ким нерешительно кивает.  
Они снова встают в начальную позицию, и Мингю зеркалит все движения Сунёна, разве что даёт воздуху свободно перемещаться между ними и забывает про локти, которые старший тут же дёрнул вверх, заставляя их поднять.

— Ты ведущий, так что движение начинаешь ты. В целях безопасности, — Сунён отцепляет от себя руки Мингю и просто берёт его ладони в свои, переплетая пальцы и поднимая их на уровень плеч. — Мы разойдёмся немного, чтобы ты понял принцип, — он делает шаг назад так, что между ними поместится ещё человек. — А теперь смотри. Делаешь шаг на меня правой, я, соответственно, отступаю левой, затем ты левой в сторону, и на третий счёт надо приставить.

Звучит безумно легко, и Сунён вроде не прилагает совершенно никаких усилий для выполнения этого элемента, но стоит сделать шаг — и в голове совершенная пустота, поэтому Мингю делает парочку шагов наугад и смотрит на Сунёна провинившимся щенком, который своей вины особо и не осознаёт. Танцор заметно напрягается, сжимая в своих ладонях ладони Кима, и повторяет всё ещё несколько раз, начиная потихоньку двигаться по залу. Парень за ним волочит ноги полкруга, а потом начинает соображать что к чему и неуверенно, но всё же правильно отрабатывает элемент.

— Мы сегодня выучили только шаг и пару движений руками. То, что мы сейчас делали, нужно будет повторить в три раза быстрее, но это потом. Сейчас покажу то, что делали на занятии, хотя я бы на твоём месте не штаны просиживал, когда здесь были остальные, а повторял, потому что кто-то запоминает лучше, а кто-то хуже, и у последних всегда есть шанс подглядеть.

Сунён становится впереди, показывая парочку несложных движений руками, и предупреждает, что в танце немало поддержек, что совсем не ободряет Мингю, а только заставляет волноваться за то, что он может ещё и партнёршу уронить.

Футболка на спине уже спустя час мокрая от пота, и Киму едва удаётся успеть отдышаться, когда Сунён в очередной раз начинает его гонять по движениям, включая музыку снова и снова. Такой нагрузки он всей группе явно не давал, и это было специальным предложением для Мингю, чтобы стимул появился приходить вовремя. Мингю этого не улавливает, поэтому, когда танцор его наконец отпускает, в нём зреют злоба и раздражение.

Мингю решает, что больше не сунется в этот зал никогда в жизни, но потом ему пишет заболевшая одноклассница, спрашивая, как дела и не сложно ли учить танец в одиночку. Мингю в этот момент просто ненавидит всё, на чём свет стоит, потому что он действительно со всеми одноклассниками в хороших отношениях, и портить их своим «не хочу» желания нет совсем, ведь он сам вписался в это. Обречённо вздохнув, кажется, в сотый раз за день, парень собирается в душ, чтобы смыть с себя пот и усталость.

Под тёплыми струями воды он чувствует, как мышцы, о существовании которых он даже не догадывался, начинают ныть, предупреждая, что завтра Мингю едва ли сможет поднять себя с кровати. Следующее занятие во вторник, у него есть целые сутки, чтобы придумать, как откосить от танцев и при этом никого не обидеть. План созревает тут же.  
Нужно просто добиться того, чтобы мистер бог танцев сам его выгнал с занятий и велел больше никогда не приходить.

«Что он там говорил? Опозданий не любит?» — думает Мингю и яростно трёт мочалкой плечи, строя план того, как отвязаться от танцев с наименьшими потерями своего морального здоровья.  
Пробыв в душе ещё минут пять, он выскакивает из ванной и скорее бежит на кухню, где мама уже грохочет тарелками. Настроение поднимается с отметки «хуже некуда» до «он у меня ещё попляшет», и это вполне устраивает Мингю, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью запах маминой стряпни и, кажется, впервые за день улыбнуться.

***

Вторник подкрался незаметно, потому что весь понедельник Мингю провёл за выполнением домашнего задания и более чёткой разработкой своего плана. Ничего более, чем просто заставить Сунёна беситься, не требовалось, но для Мингю это было не так легко. По натуре дружелюбному с абсолютно всеми людьми, Киму дорого стоит сделать что-то нарочно, заставить человека злиться. В голове всё выглядело более привлекательно, а теперь, когда до занятий остаётся полчаса и Мингю уже в школе, весь настрой упал. Он точно не сможет.

Пошатавшись по зданию, а затем засев в библиотеке с книжкой, корешок которой он вытянул первым на полке, Мингю с горем пополам убеждает себя просидеть пятнадцать минут от занятий. Ощущение не из приятных, но парень старается убедить себя, что всё ради благого дела, ведь тогда не придётся больше танцевать и тратить своё время на то, чтобы заставить своё тело страдать на протяжении часа.

— Раз, два, три, — Сунён хлопает в ладоши в такт движениям и бросает взгляд на приоткрывшуюся дверь. — Я, по-моему, говорил, что не терплю опозданий! — сообщает он таким тоном, что Мингю за дверью съёживается, но быстро берёт себя в руки и распахивает её, вальяжно шагая к скамейкам.

Квон от такой наглости тихо фыркает и глубже ныряет в свою работу, чтобы игнорировать Мингю до окончания занятий.  
За эти полтора часа они успели разучить танец до бриджа, Мингю в свою очередь успел поспать и попереписываться с Вону на философские темы, такие как «раньше в столовой еда была лучше» и «что задали по литературе».  
Каждый выходящий из танцкласса бросал на Мингю полный сожаления взгляд: Сунён явно был не в духе сегодня, а опоздание Мингю довело его окончательно. Вытерев рукавом влажные от пота виски, потому что последние три закрепляющие хореографию раза танцевал вместе со своими учениками, Сунён решительным шагом направился к скамейке, где Мингю играл в какую-то игру на телефоне. Уперевшись правой ногой в край скамейки, Квон спрятал руки в карманы и наклонился к Мингю, прошипев:

— Я говорил про опоздания?

— Ага, — Ким дёргает плечами — Сунён так близко, что парень чувствует жар, исходящий от его тела. А ещё впервые видит его лицо настолько близко. Оно кажется смутно знакомым, но у Мингю и шанса нет вспомнить, поэтому он просто бегает взглядом по раскосым глазам, не скрытым чёлкой, небольшому носу и пухлым губам, которые плотно сжаты от недовольства.

— Есть веская причина твоего опоздания? У всех было достаточно времени и все пришли вовремя. Кроме тебя, — Сунён сжимает кулаки в карманах спортивных брюк. Может быть, он сам не был слишком ответственным, но когда перед ним ставили задачу как сейчас — научить подростков танцам, — он подходил к ней со всей серьёзностью. Отсюда и строгость.

— Не-а, — как-то неуверенно, но Мингю продолжает гнуть свою линию. Раз уж начал, то в пору бы закончить, тем более Сунён явно на грани того, чтобы действительно выгнать Мингю с занятий насовсем.

— Слушай, я тут не в игрушки играю, если не хочешь танцевать — то вперёд, тебя никто не держит! — говорит танцор на одном дыхании и замечает еле заметную улыбку на лице Кима, которая расплылась на лице как раз на последней фразе. — Ты, смотрю, этого и ждёшь.

Мингю явно стоило быть сдержанней в своих эмоциях, потому что только что он пнул и без того тикающую бомбу. Сунён отнимает у парня телефон, положив его на лавку — Мингю искренне надеется, что экран не треснул от того, с какой силой Сунён это сделал, — и берёт его за руку, вытягивая в середину зала.

— Надеюсь, всё запомнил, что сегодня выучили.

Танцор встаёт в позицию и терпеливо, насколько это возможно в нынешней ситуации, ждёт, когда Мингю нерешительно подойдёт с нужной стороны. Ким, конечно, не заучивал движения, но иногда подглядывал, пока остальные танцевали, так что расстановку он знал. Всё прошло почти хорошо до первой поддержки. Мингю не собирался поднимать Сунёна, потому что он не знал, как сделать это правильно, да и вообще, Сунён парень, который весит на пару десятков килограмм больше его партнёрши, будет он тут ещё надрываться. Сунён был другого мнения. Сделав небольшой разбег, чтобы была возможность принять нужную позу с минимальными затратами времени, Сунён цепляется за плечи Мингю, делая подпрыжку, и зависает в воздухе. Мингю от неожиданности хватает танцора под рёбрами, чтобы тот не свалился, а школьный пиджак трещит по швам.

Сунён мягко опускается, отцепляя от себя руки ошарашенного Мингю, и отходит на пару шагов. Ким словно пёсик, бегающий за своим хвостом, крутится вокруг своей оси в попытках оглядеть повреждения, но в конечном счёте просто стягивает пиджак, обнаруживая разошедшийся шов на задней части рукава.

— Мама зашьёт, — кривя губы в усмешке, бросает Сунён. Сунёну не жаль, он предупреждал о форме, а то, что Ким не принял это во внимание — его проблемы.

— Я и сам могу, — огрызается Мингю, скользя пальцем по торчащим ниткам вокруг немаленькой дырки в месте, где плечо соединяется с рукавом.

Сунён прикрывает глаза, ему совершенно всё равно как и что будет делать со своей проблемой Мингю, потому что сил быть добрым и снисходительным уже не осталось. Для таких как Мингю, не принимающих правила игры, которые были чётко обозначены с самого начала, их вообще нет, поэтому, дёрнув плечами, не скрывая своего раздражения, танцор шагает к раздевалке. Ему просто нужно отдохнуть.

***

— Вону, я туда больше не пойду! — Мингю с грохотом ставит свой поднос на стол, из-за чего пачка с банановым молоком на нём валится на бок.

— И тебе привет, — здоровается рядом сидящий Сынкван и машет рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание явно раздраженного Кима.

— Это просто невыносимо! Он буквально монстр! — Мингю невольно касается плеча пиджака, которое он порвал благодаря старшему. Дырку он, конечно, зашил, что даже мама с утра не заметила каких-либо изменений, но Мингю знал об этой неприятности, поэтому легче ему не было ни на грамм.

— И что прикажешь делать? — Вону приподнимает бровь, заранее зная, что этот разговор ни к чему не приведёт и Ким так и будет ныть до июня, пока не станцует этот чёртов танец и не успокоится.

— Может, ты пойдёшь вместо меня? — парень дует губы и всё, что хочется сделать Чону, это не видеть этого.

— Прости, не хочу смотреть на твоё жалобное лицо, — оповещает Вону и показательно снимает очки, из-за чего рядом сидящий Сынкван взрывается от смеха, едва не подавившись обедом.

— Прекрати, у тебя минус три, а не сто, ты прекрасно видишь моё лицо.

— А как хотелось бы не видеть, — Чон продолжает ломать комедию и напущенно вздыхает, из-за чего Сынкван согнулся и держится за живот, продолжая хохотать.

— Очень смешно, — дуется Мингю и пытается схватить палочками кусочек овощей, но он упрямо выскальзывает, из-за чего парень сердится и просто кидает палочки на стол, которые катятся к краю и уже было падают, но чужая рука ловко их перехватывает и аккуратно кладёт на место.

— Я присоединюсь к вам?

У Кима аж глаз начинает дёргаться, когда он слышит голос, который так отчаянно желает забыть, и весь его вид говорит одно большое «нет». Слева от него стоит Сунён с подносом с идентичным для всех обедом, только вместо сладкого бананового молока бутылка воды. Сынкван и Вону одобрительно кивают, показывая на единственное свободное место рядом с Мингю, и он всерьёз задумывается о том, чтобы сменить друзей.

— О чём болтаете? — с интересом спрашивает Квон.

«Ого, ему правда интересно что-то кроме того, как доставать меня», — думает Мингю и сердито жуёт обед.

— О, знаешь, о разных вещах, которые плохо удаются Мингу, типа танцев или пользования палочками, — шутит Сынкван, из-за чего все смеются, кроме Мингю, естественно.

— Мингу? — издаёт смешок Квон. — Тебе что, пять?

— С этим какие-то проблемы? — шипит Ким, а палочки ловко перекатываются между пальцами и превращаются из столового прибора в колюще-режущий предмет. И Ким бы даже замахнулся, если бы Сунён как самую настоящую обыденность не сказал то, что сказал.

— Да нет, звучит мило, — пожимает плечами танцор, принимаясь за свой обед.

 _Мило_. За столиком повисает тишина, но её успешно прерывает Сынкван, начиная болтать о чём-то постороннем, пока Мингю пялится в свою тарелку, пытаясь понять, почему сердце так бешено стучит, и вдруг это кто-то слышит помимо него.  
Под столом его ногу пихает Вону, и парень поднимает взгляд на друга, который вскидывает брови, как бы спрашивая, всё ли в порядке. Ким кивает, мол, не о чем беспокоиться, и сталкивается с Сунёном локтями. Боже, атмосфера вокруг может стать менее напряжённой, а то он уже просто задыхается?

— Ой, прости, — только и бурчит парень, прижимая локоть к себе. Сунён смотрит пару секунд сначала на свой локоть, потом на то, что Мингю держит палочки в левой руке. Он молча встаёт, забирает поднос со стола, обойдя его по кругу, и останавливается с правой стороны от парня.

— Ну же, двигайся, — говорит он и садится вплотную к Киму, который даже не успел сообразить, что его личное пространство нарушено.

Мингю всё же двигается влево, но Сунён, заболтавшись с Сынкваном о приближающихся экзаменах и их общем знакомом Чхве Хансоле, который был Сынквану вообще-то лучшим другом, а Сунёну одноклассником аж со средней школы, следует за ним, так что они остаются сидеть достаточно близко уже на середине скамейки. В то время как танцор не обратил на это внимания, Мингю, сжав челюсть, чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Если он отодвинется снова, то рискует слететь со скамейки, поэтому, пройдя три стадии — гнев, отрицание и принятие, — он в конечном итоге смирился и даже смог почувствовать себя комфортно.  
К концу большого перерыва, когда обед уже давно съеден, парни разговорились на совершенно разные темы. Сунён почти не говорит о танцах, хотя Мингю казалось — это единственное, что его занимает, — внимательно слушает Вону, который делится своими фаворитами среди литературных произведений, и, кажется, даже помечает что-то в телефоне из этого списка, смеётся над шутками Сынквана громче всех, что, конечно же, льстит последнему и располагает к себе.  
Из всего этого Мингю делает вывод, что Сунён в танцклассе и Сунён рядом на скамейке — совершенно разные люди. До этого он видел только раздражённого и дисциплинированного танцора, который только и знает, что гонять Мингю по залу, сейчас же рядом с ним такой же школьник с кучей обычных проблем для его возраста. Обычно сдержанный во время занятий, сейчас он совершенно беззаботно хохочет, открыто и громко, выдавая чёткое «ха», случайно хлопая Мингю по бедру во время приступа смеха от очередной шутки Сынквана, совершенно не придавая такой близости значения, в то время как Мингю вздрагивает всем телом.

— Как твой пиджак? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Сунён, пока Сынкван отвлёкся на заскучавшего Вону.

— А что с ним? — тут же влезает Бу и осматривает идеально выглаженный пиджак, будто только с вешалки в магазине сняли.

— Я вчера его порвал, пришлось зашить, чтобы не отругали за внешний вид в школе, — неловко улыбается Мингю и надеется, что Сынкван не начнёт сейчас хвалить его, потому что знает, что тот довольно самостоятельный для подростков его возраста, но Сынкван уже будто не здесь, и у Кима стремительно краснеют уши по мере того, как друг выкладывает буквально всё о Мингю перед Сунёном.

— Ого, я не ожидал от тебя, — Сунён совершенно искренен и смотрит на него с неким сожалением. Мингю правда надеется, что он не извиняется за вчерашнее, потому что это заставляет его чувствовать себя странно. Весь этот новый Сунён заставляет его чувствовать себя не так, как раньше, и это настораживает.

Мингю спасает школьный звонок, поэтому точкой в этом разговоре служит короткий кивок в знак прощания со всеми, и вместе с Вону они спешат на следующий урок.

***

Перебрав множество способов не ходить на занятия по вальсу: от сломанных ног до просто прикинуться дурачком, — Мингю всё же приходит вовремя и даже со сменной одеждой. После того обеда и слишком обходительного с ним Сунёна Мингю никак не мог выкинуть его из головы. Сам того не ожидая, он наложил образ танцора Сунёна на школьника из столовой Сунёна, и вышел кто-то, кто был весьма интересен Мингю как личность. Мингю везде и всегда был Мингю во всём, а такая дуальность в танцоре словно огонёк в темноте — пугала, но с тем же манила к себе.

Вместе со всеми он впервые начинает занятие и ощущает ту ауру танцора, которая вместе с дисциплиной вбивает в тебя и уверенность в себе. Да уж, Квон точно не сравнится с той женщиной в танцклассе младшей школы, которая только унижала детей, заставляя своими оскорблениями их стараться. Сунён мягко объясняет, терпеливо повторяет и подбадривает тех, у кого не выходит правильно и с нескольких попыток. Ощутить всего этого сидя на скамейке он не мог точно, а на индивидуальных занятиях, которые ждут его и сегодня тоже, Сунён был другой. Наверно, Мингю ему просто не нравится.

Партнёрша клялась, что придёт на следующее занятие, а пока Ким, не ощущая пространства, делает движения широкими. Сунён говорит пару замечаний, но сам не подходит и не показывает, как надо, потому что как надо Мингю как раз-таки делает, только ему следует уменьшить амплитуду движений, а танцевать за его партнёршу при всех было бы неловко обоим, Мингю уверен.  
Время пролетает быстро, и вот уже все прощаются с танцором, а Мингю садится на излюбленную лавку, болтая ногами и шаркая подошвой по полу. Сунён тоже отдыхает, опираясь спиной на зеркало, и пьёт воду неторопливыми глотками, привлекая внимание скучающего Мингю.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — Мингю сидит в другой части зала, и говорить об этом так немного странно, но всё, что происходит в этом зале между ними, отлично подходит под эту категорию.

— С чего ты так решил? — от неожиданного вопроса он едва ли не давится водой, но пара капель всё же попадает на футболку.

— Потому что со мной ты так не любезничаешь, как со всеми здесь. Тогда может мне вообще не ходить?

— Даже не думай, я понял, чего ты добиваешься, ещё в прошлый раз. С тобой я, как ты выразился, не любезничаю только потому, что и ты не самый вежливый. Напомнить о твоих опозданиях и попытках вывести меня из себя? Какое неуважение к старшим, — фыркает Квон.

Мингю закусил губу. Сунён прав, и зачем он только начал этот разговор? Чтобы танцор точно выжал из него все соки сегодня?

«Поздравляю, Мингю, ты самый настоящий мазохист» — думает парень и мысленно, без всякого сожаления, готов отвесить себе подзатыльник.

— Но ты мне не не нравишься, — добавляет Сунён, и Мингю поднимает на него глаза, успев заметить мимолётную улыбку на губах Квона.

Танцор резко отталкивается от зеркала и ставит бутылку с водой на пол, начиная двигаться в такт собственной музыке в голове, словно ничего сейчас и не произошло. Хотя может это Мингю принимает всё близко к сердцу? Понаблюдав за ним немного, Ким узнаёт движения их танца, и в очередной раз, только уже более открыто для себя, думает, что Сунён удивительный. Он ведь и так знает этот танец наизусть, но не оставляет тренировки и продолжает его практиковать. Квон ловит взгляд парня в зеркале и останавливается.

— Долго ждать буду? Домой разве не хочешь?

— Хочу! — парень тут же подскакивает с лавки и спешит к танцору.

— Смотри, здесь поддержка, — Сунён пропевает несколько строк перед этим движением, а затем акцентирует внимание на моменте, где происходит нужное движение. — Она одна из самых простых.

Мингю чувствует подкол, потому что именно на этой поддержке его пиджак не выдержал. А что может случиться с пиджаком от костюма на самом балу — и подумать страшно. Сунён подходит, чтобы объяснить, как нужно правильно взять партнёршу, чтобы не причинить ей боль и самому не покалечиться. Танцор скользит правой рукой на поясницу, из-за чего обычно немного сутулый Мингю выпрямляется, становясь на сантиметр выше, и неловко прочищает горло, левой рукой обхватывает правую ладонь Мингю и вытягивает в сторону. Мингю выше, крепче и весит явно больше, чем Сунён, так что поднять как девушку его не получается, но Сунён показывает принцип, прижимаясь всем телом к Киму, и тянет его наверх, а тот привстаёт на носочки и, кажется, забывает, как дышать.

— Затем будет ещё одна поддержка, уже сложнее. Думаю, будет лучше показать её в следующий раз с партнёршей, — говорит Сунён после того, как немного отстраняется, но всё ещё неприлично вторгается в личное пространство Кима.

— Не нужно, покажи сейчас, — Мингю сжимает ладонь старшего в своей руке от волнения.

Как бы не было стыдно признаться даже самому себе, Мингю стесняется: он до сих пор не танцевал ни с кем, кроме Квона. Его уровень танцев всё ещё едва дотягивает до отметки «сойдёт», поэтому ему стыдно танцевать перед кем-то, кроме Сунёна, особенно перед девушкой.

— На тебе я это, конечно, не покажу, но попробуй просто правильно поднять меня, остальное я сделаю сам. Смотри, держишь здесь, — танцор полностью обвивает рукой спину Кима. — И здесь, — Сунён сгибается и дотрагивается рукой до места под коленом. — А потом поднимаешь. Давай, теперь ты.

Мингю делает всё в точности, как показывал Сунён. Танцор оказывается не таким лёгким, как казалось Мингю, но сил поднять и держать его на руках хватает. Затем парень чувствует, как Квон в один момент задействовал все свои мышцы и выпрямился как струна в его руках, держась левой за шею для баланса, а правую вытянув к зеркалу. Бросив взгляд в зеркало, Мингю подумал, что это выглядит очень изящно и красиво, и даже он сам не выглядел лишним здесь.

— А ты молодец, — кивает Сунён, когда Ким аккуратно опускает его на место, и парень скромно улыбается уголком губ, опуская взгляд. — Давай повторим всё сначала пару раз — и можешь идти домой.

На пару раз Сунён, конечно, зря понадеялся, потому что им понадобился по меньшей мере ещё час, чтобы Мингю запомнил всё правильно. К концу тренировки мышцы ныли ещё сильнее, чем в вечер воскресенья, и Мингю в очередной раз проклял тот день, когда уснул на уроке. Сунён старается держаться, но повторять одно и то же из раза в раз ещё более утомительно, чем учить длинные сложные связки. Терпение Сунёна кончалось с каждым неаккуратным шагом Мингю, но каждое тихое «чёрт» и «прости, сейчас сделаю» из уст младшего заставляло его только тихо выдохнуть, призывая спокойствие, и объяснять ещё раз, потому что Мингю впервые за неделю начал стараться не быть самым худшим учеником.

***

Танцор назначает ему ещё одно занятие - Мингю не обращает внимание, что в этот день нет групповых занятий, и спокойно живёт с этой мыслью, пока не приходит к пустому танцевальному классу. Засомневавшись в себе, Ким проверяет время, но то точное, так что, немного подумав, Мингю вспоминает, что сегодня занятий-то и нет, поэтому, развернувшись и уже жалея о потерянном времени, чуть ли не врезается в Сунёна, который смотрит на него с загадочной улыбкой.

— Поторопись, мы опаздываем! — Сунён спешит на выход, и Мингю едва успевает за быстрыми шагами старшего, пытаясь спросить в чём, собственно, дело, но Сунён, кажется, совсем его не слышит.

Они садятся на автобус, отъезжающий в противоположную сторону от дома Кима, и Мингю переживает, как бы мама не стала волноваться его долгому отсутствию, потому что дело к вечеру, и он предупредил её, что вернётся через полтора часа.  
Сунён всю дорогу проверяет время на смартфоне и нервно постукивает ногой, кусая нижнюю губу от досады каждый раз, когда автобус останавливается на светофоре. На вопрос, куда же они, собственно, так спешат, Сунён только машет ладонью, мол неважно, главное туда добраться в кратчайшие сроки.  
Они выходят через десять минут, Мингю всё ещё словно щеночек следует по пятам за танцором, сам не понимая, почему. Этот Сунён ему вообще-то пиджак порвал, все нервы вымотал, и просто он странный тип с каким-то раздвоением личности, а он вот так тащится за ним куда-то в неизвестность просто потому, что он попросил. Однажды доверчивость Мингю его сгубит.  
Парни сворачивают в переулок с жилыми многоэтажками, и Сунён целенаправленно идёт к застеклённой двери, за которой тут же скрывается. За ней небольшой коридорчик в приятных светлых тонах, а затем комната побольше с такими же дверями из стекла. Мингю замечает прилипшую ртом и носом девочку у одной из таких дверей. Сунён из хмурого и раздраженного превращается в улыбчивого и игриво - он шутливо пригрозил девочке пальцем, и та тут же отстранилась от двери, весело крича кому-то, кто ещё находился в зале. Мингю моргнуть не успел, как к двери подбежали ещё девочек пять, которые махали руками и кричали имя Сунёна, добавляя слащавое «оппа». Мингю непонимающе уставился на Сунёна, который уже успел переобуться и сейчас искал что-то в сумке.

— Переодевайся и заходи, — танцор кивает на раздевалку с соответствующей витиеватой надписью и открывает дверь, после чего девочки тут же берут его за руки и утаскивают вглубь комнаты.

Мингю переодевается нерешительно и медленно, потому что всё ещё не понимает цели своего пребывания здесь. Но он хотя бы понял, что это за место. В раздевалке висело множество фотографий и открыток с пожеланиями, на снимках были дети, которые позировали для общего фото, а также те, кто даже не подозревал, что их снимали во время танца.  
Выйдя из раздевалки, Мингю притормаживает у двери в комнату и уже имеет возможность рассмотреть, что помещение представляет из себя небольшой танцевальный зал - такой же как у них в школе, только более яркий. Ким не знает, стоит ли ему заходить сейчас, поэтому он просто наблюдает, как дети двигаются под весёлую музыку и делают что-то наподобие разминки. Сунён на удивление не показывает движений, а стоит среди девочек, одна из которых, находясь чуть впереди, и руководит процессом.  
Танцор замечает Кима в отражении зеркала и кивает, чтобы тот заходил. Мингю за прозрачной дверью, к сожалению, не спрятаться, поэтому приходится слушаться.  
Одна из девочек оборачивается и, словно по эффекту домино, через мгновенье на Мингю смотрит каждая из них. Сунён издаёт смешок и хлопает в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание детей. Музыка стихает, девочки становятся в каком-то знакомом только им порядке, но всё равно поглядывают на незнакомца.

— Девочки, это Ким Мингю — новенький. Сегодня мы выучим парочку движений с ним, как вам такая идея?

— Я хочу танцевать с этим оппой! — тут же подняла руку самая низенькая из них, рост которой едва ли составлял половину роста Мингю.

— Делать что?

Девочка с двумя забавными хвостиками разной высоты указывает на колонки, и Сунён, тут же её поняв, включает музыку. Это какая-то глупая детская песня с прилипчивым мотивом, а танец под неё…это просто смешно! Сунён действительно считает, что Мингю только и годится для таких танцев? Ким облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы и проводит кончиком языка по острым клыкам, как будто сейчас сожрёт Сунёна за его выходку, и он почти готов это сделать, как Сунён присоединяется к ним. Так же нелепо крутит руками и вращается вокруг себя, может быть, только с большей координацией и расчётом движений, но он не отделяется от коллектива, счастливо улыбается детям, из-за чего его глаза превращаются в узкие щёлочки, и всё так же громко вслух считает ритм, чтобы сбившиеся девочки смогли снова его подхватить.  
Танец заканчивается какой-то невероятной групповой позой, где Сунён даже не занимает центральную позицию, и после небольшой паузы дети вместе аплодируют друг другу.

— Знакомься, это Шиа, Джихо, Михён, Суён, Юрим и Шихён. Не думаю, что ты всех их запомнишь сразу, особенно этих двоих, — танцор указывает на Михён и Шихён, которые оказываются близнецами. Надо же, Мингю и не заметил. — Но ради хорошего тона хотя бы попытайся.

Квон отступает на пару шагов, давая детям больше простора для действий. Девочки тут же облепляют Мингю со всех сторон, и среди неразборчивой речи он слышит, что похож на башню Намсан, а ещё было бы классно, если бы оппа покружил их. Кружить Мингю никого не собирается, потому что это чревато травмами в первую очередь для него, так что аккуратно расцепляет пальцы на свой одежде и, сев на корточки, говорит так сладко и жалостливо:

— Давайте в следующий раз, а сейчас позанимаемся, хорошо?

Девочки тут же согласно кивают и занятие наконец-то начинается.  
Сунён всё так же строг, но более лоялен к детям. Мингю сидит в углу зала, поджав колени к груди, и наблюдает за процессом, решая не принимать в нём участие. Гордость просто не позволяет ему стать частью девичьего коллектива, средний возраст участниц которого шесть лет.  
Девочки танцуют без перерыва около получаса, прежде чем Сунён даёт отмашку, что можно отдохнуть. Сам он занимается одной из своих учениц, которая попросила помощи в разучивании движения, часть детей устремилась к своим бутылкам воды, украшенным цветными ремешками и наклейками, а одна из них, Суён, кажется, подошла к Мингю, сев рядом у стены.

— Оппа, а почему ты с нами не танцуешь? — она скопировала позу парня, только ещё умудрилась положить голову на колени, чтобы получше разглядеть старшего.

— Потому что у вас детские танцы, а я уже взрослый, — звучало это так, будто Мингю ни черта не взрослый.

— Они не детские, — девочка дует губы. — Мы все здесь маленькие танцоры, поэтому наши танцы не сложные. Сунён-оппа привёл тебя сюда, значит, тоже считает тебя маленьким танцором. Он очень хороший и всем помогает. Я хочу вырасти и стать как он — большим танцором.

Это имело смысл. По крайней мере, гордость Мингю больше не рычала при виде объясняющего, казалось бы, несложные движения ребёнку Сунёна.

— Так что, оппа, потанцуешь с нами? — девочка встаёт с пола и протягивает свою крохотную ручку. Мингю, недолго думая, берёт её за руку, и она счастливо улыбается, махая ладошкой, чтобы Ким наклонился к ней. — Это секрет, но Сунён-оппа очень просил меня, чтобы я позвала тебя танцевать с нами.

— А почему он сам этого не сделал? — Мингю усмехается и наклоняется ещё ниже, чтобы лучше расслышать ответ Суён.

— Потому что я красивее Сунён-оппы, — девочка манерно откидывает косичку с плеча, вызывая у парня улыбку, и Мингю решает не отказывать себе в том, чтобы потрепать её волосы на макушке, соглашаясь с её словами скорее из вежливости, потому что Сунён был по-своему симпатичен.

Танцор бросает взгляд в зеркало, как только видит движение в углу, и едва успевает скрыть улыбку перед тем, как сталкивается взглядами с Мингю.

— Уже готов начать? У нас осталось полчаса, — говорит танцор в своей преподавательской манере, будто ему Мингю совсем не интересен, но по крайней мере два человека в этом зале знают, что это неправда.

Они начинают сначала, снова повторяют все движения, только теперь в третьем ряду стоит Мингю, неловко повторяя за Сунёном и девочками. Дети после каждой связки ободряюще кричат, что у Кима талант, заставляя уши Мингю краснеть, и даже смуглая кожа не скрывает этого.  
Занятие заканчивается, за каждой девочкой вскоре приходят родители, чтобы забрать домой, а танцор складывает коврики, на которых они все вместе делали разминку. Вид у него потрёпанный, сегодня из него абсолютно точно вытянули все силы, так что Мингю помог отнести коврики в кладовую и послушно подождал, пока танцор соберёт свои вещи, чтобы вместе пойти на остановку.  
Не то чтобы Мингю волнуется, но Сунён, несмотря на всю свою требовательность к ученикам, так же требователен к себе, поэтому работает на износ, чтобы подавать пример, что в конечном счёте воздаётся моральной и физической усталостью к концу дня. Это буквально написано на его лице, что, конечно, всё же заставляет Кима терпеливо плестись рядом с Сунёном, который еле перебирал ногами и иногда даже спотыкался о собственные носки кед.  
Парни еле успевают заскочить в автобус, который отъезжал от остановки, и садятся на одно место. Мингю сразу отодвигается к окну, приоткрывая его, а Сунён разваливается на всей оставшейся площади, совсем не заботясь о личном пространстве Кима, как и всегда. На дорогах вечерний час пик, Мингю сквозь пыльное стекло смотрит, как люди на тротуаре обгоняют машины, стоящие в пробке, а Сунён клюёт носом, просыпаясь от неожиданности каждый раз, когда голова чуть ли не падает на спинку сидения спереди.  
Уже заметно темнеет, когда автобус начинает хоть какое-то движение. Совсем умаявшийся Сунён даже не реагирует, когда его голова в очередной раз готова встретиться с жесткой спинкой, поэтому Мингю, бывавший в таких ситуациях миллион раз и знающий, как это больно и неприятно, протягивает руку и мягко подталкивает голову танцора в свою сторону, укладывая её на собственное плечо. Квон не просыпается, только ерзает немного, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, чувствуя чужое тепло, засыпает ещё крепче.  
Мингю отворачивается к окну, убедившись, что танцор улёгся более чем удобно, и, кажется, сквозь шум улиц и транспорта слышит, как Сунён сопит. Спит на чужом плече он более чем спокойно, пока они не начинают подъезжать к остановке Мингю, и парень делает первое телодвижение за последние полчаса. Танцор, ощутив, как комфорт его сна пытаются нарушить, просто вцепился в руку Мингю и завалился так, что устроил своё лицо в изгибе шеи младшего, опаляя кожу свои дыханием. У Мингю мурашки по всему телу, и свою остановку он благополучно проезжает.

— Сунён, проснись, пожалуйста, мы почти до конечной доехали, а я даже не знаю, где ты живёшь.

Сказал Мингю как будто в пустоту, потому что Квон только фыркает и мажет губами по смуглой коже в попытке отвернуться от внешнего раздражителя, нарушающего его сон.

— Сунён, Сунён-хён, хён! — почти скулит Ким, и о боги, танцор разлепляет глаза, стараясь понять, что тут происходит. — Мы почти доехали до конечной.

— Мне как раз там выходить, — бормочет старший и снова делает попытку закрыть глаза, но Мингю обхватывает его лицо ладонями, не давая ему снова принять полугоризонтальное положение.

— А я должен был выйти десять минут назад.

Сунён, который всё ещё как будто не здесь, с полминуты смотрит на него осоловелыми глазами и только потом расширяет их, приоткрывая рот. Сунён рассыпается в извинениях, суматошно поправляет волосы, проверяет сумку и, не зная куда себя деть, садится ровно по струнке, стараясь не смотреть на младшего. Мингю совсем не понимает, что происходит, поэтому просто решает остаться и выйти с Сунёном на конечной - там будет легче пересесть.

***

— Выглядишь хреново, — говорит Хансоль, который сегодня перекочевал за их столик.

— Спасибо, — вымученно улыбается Мингю и отодвигает свой обед, к которому он даже не притронулся. От обеда он, кстати, никогда не отказывался.

— Что-то случилось? — Сынкван подвигает его порцию ближе к себе и утаскивает овощи в свою тарелку, ловя недоумённый взгляд Вону, и произносит «а что такого-то?» на грани слышимости.

— Уроки.

Весь столик понимающе качает головой. Экзамены совсем скоро, а из-за нехватки времени к ним готовиться только ночью и остаётся. Мингю один из лучших в классе, хоть и спит на переменах постоянно. Ким говорит, что это всё для того, чтобы быть бодрым на уроках, но Вону раскрывает всем за столиком, что Мингю и на уроках спит.

— А вообще я вчера поздно вернулся домой, потому что дурацкий Квон Сунён уснул на моём плече, и я не смог вовремя выйти на своей остановке. Когда он перестанет портить мне жизнь?

— Это тот самый Квон Сунён? Вы дружите? — Хансоль заметно оживляется и даже свой обед отодвигает, давая Бу возможность стащить что-то и у него.

— Не совсем.

— Странно. Квон у нас мальчик-батарейка, никто из нас не видел его даже уставшим, а ты рассказываешь, что он на твоём плече слюни пускал, а вы даже не друзья? Удивительно!  
Мингю нахмурился и, выглянув из-за Вону, вцепился взглядом в Сунёна, сидящего на другой стороне столовой со своими друзьями. Теперь Ким окончательно запутался. Не хватало ему танцора и души компании Сунёна, так вчера, оказывается, появился ещё один, который готов показать слабости тому, кого он едва знает.

— А что вы вместе-то делали? — интересуется Сынкван, вдоволь наевшись чужого обеда.

— Вальс учили, — раздраженно отвечает Мингю и причину своей лжи совершенно не понимает. Вальс они, конечно, учат, но вчерашнее, даже закрыв оба глаза, вальсом не назовёшь, а признаваться в том, что танцевал с маленькими девочками парень точно не станет.

Закончив обед, Вону тащит Мингю на свежий воздух. Солнечный свет разлился по всему внутреннему двору, и только вишнёвые деревья, что уже давно отцвели, создают тень, где парни и прячутся. Ким и не мечтал провести это окно между уроками лучше, потому что в ушах шумит листва, и редкие птицы, что не боятся школьников, щебечут где-то в густой зелёной кроне. Вону позволяет лечь головой на свои бёдра, чтобы лежать было удобней, а майский ветерок приятно обдувает теплом.

— Сегодня тоже идёшь танцевать? — Вону отрывается от книги, замечая, что Мингю так и не уснул, хотя они уже минут пятнадцать сидят здесь.

— Конечно, оттуда не сбежать.

— Просто смирись.

— Я уже. И… — Мингю теребит верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, которая, по обыкновению, расстёгнута, не решаясь сказать.

— Я не телепат, Мингю, если хочешь что-то сказать, то говори, пожалуйста, ртом или я возвращаюсь к чтению, — Чон предупреждающе шуршит страницами, зная, что Ким ничего не может долго держать в себе и его незаинтересованность просто заставит друга выложить всё.

— И мне даже нравится туда ходить, — с опаской говорит Мингю, поднимая взгляд на Вону.

— Видимо, твоя партнёрша очень симпатичная, — Вону слегка улыбается. Мингю знает, что тот говорит без издёвки, и ему искренне жаль, что слова друга не являются правдой, потому что дело совсем не в ней.

Больше они не разговаривают, за что Мингю ему искренне благодарен. Если бы Вону продолжил развивать тему, то у Кима не вышло бы даже отшутиться, потому что уже не смешно, потому что вызывает симпатию совсем не партнёрша, а учитель танцев.


	2. two

Мингю приходит раньше всех сегодня, сам не знает почему. Просто сразу после уроков идёт в танцкласс, переодевается и садится на излюбленную лавочку, болтая ногами в воздухе. Здесь непривычно пусто и тихо, даже Сунён ещё не пришёл, хотя парню казалось, танцор жил здесь.  
Ким ещё с пару минут рассматривает себя в зеркале напротив, а затем рывком встаёт и подходит ближе к зеркальной поверхности. Он едва слышно напевает мелодию песни и перебирает ногами просто от скуки, а потом решает повторить всё, что выучил, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед его партнёршей, которая наконец-то выздоровела и придёт сегодня…или перед Сунёном. Мингю качает головой, а затем и вовсе запускает пятёрню в отросшие волосы и хорошенько лохматит их, стараясь вместе с этим выбросить из головы ненужные мысли.

— Вы только поглядите, какие люди, — «лёгок на помине», мрачно думает Мингю, осматривая Сунёна в дверях зала. У того спортивная сумка через плечо и, кажется, хорошее настроение с собой.

Мингю разводит руками, криво улыбаясь, мол, вот он я, прекращай выпендриваться, и ждёт, пока Сунён переоденется, чтобы отрепетировать выученную часть. Между ними нет неловкости, и Мингю даже не думает о том, что они как-то быстро привыкли друг к другу, потому что с тем же Вону и Сынкваном они очень долго притирались.  
Танцор не заставляет себя долго ждать, хотя они даже не договаривались о репетиции перед групповой тренировкой. Сунён просто как в порядке вещей спешит к Мингю, начиная с нужной точки.

«Возьми меня за руки и окружи теплом»

Сунён не включает музыку, считает, что повторить в более медленном темпе будет нужно и полезно, поэтому поёт сам. На гения вокала он, конечно, не тянет, но Мингю приятно слушать его бархатный, почти медовый голос, который мягко пропевает строчки, иногда меняя их на счёт, чтобы Ким точно был уверен, где нужно вступить и попасть в такт.

«До скончания веков все мои мысли будут о тебе»

Несмотря на то, что ведущий из них двоих Мингю, Ким всем телом ощущает, что это не так, и танцор просто управляет им, будучи ведомым. Квон чрезвычайно напряжен и сосредоточен в танце, но это никак не влияет на лёгкость шагов и плавные наклоны корпуса в момент, когда Мингю держит под лопаткой как можно крепче и от нервов сжимает пальцы старшего в своей ладони.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что я так быстро поддамся искушению»

Поддержки получаются у Мингю лучше, чем Сунён того ожидал — с девушкой он точно справится, — однако шагает он всё ещё неуверенно и медленно, но правильно, так что дело остаётся за малым, и Сунён довольно кивает сам себе, продолжая напевать до того момента, где они остановились. Танцор делает поворот в девяносто градусов, оказываясь спиной к своему ученику, из-за чего тот фыркает — волосы с макушки старшего щекочут ему нос. Сунён держит Мингю за руки, медленно поднимая их вверх, голосом делает акцент в песне, когда сложенные ладони должны оказаться над их головами, и переходит на полушёпот, потому что дальше они не учили, но разогнавшийся Сунён хотел бы продолжить, хотя бы ещё пару движений.

«Меня словно околдовали, сам себе уже не принадлежу»

Он снова делает поворот, но не ожидавший этого Мингю оступается, и они оказываются слишком близко. Сунён ощутимо задевает носом чужую щёку и так остаётся стоять, потому что слышит что-то странное.

— Что это? — от того, что танцор настолько близко, Мингю чувствуют вибрацию по всему телу от его голоса и от этого не лучше. — Слышишь?

Мингю слышит, ещё как, потому что это его долбаное сердце колотится где-то то ли слева в груди, то ли прямо в горле под кадыком, и унять его нет и шанса, потому что чёртов Квон Сунён всё ещё прижимается к нему буквально всем своим телом.

— Здравствуйте! — говорит кто-то, открывая дверь, и Мингю отпихивает Сунёна, отходя на пару шагов назад, а затем и вовсе как можно более непринуждённо отправляется к раздевалке, чтобы поболтать со знакомыми, а на самом деле перевести дух и постучать кулаком по груди, потому что помимо сердца там мечется что-то ещё, разливаясь теплом, стоит Сунёну пересечь какую-то невидимую границу.

Сунён с улыбкой кивает зашедшим ученикам и зачёсывает волосы ладонью назад, делая глубокий вдох и выдох, смотря на закрытую дверь раздевалки, где скрылся Мингю минутой назад, с каким-то сожалением.

Через десять минут зал заполнен подростками, Мингю так и остаётся в последней линии со своей партнёршей Доён: та тоже с выдающимся ростом, ещё и на каблуках, так что Мингю особо разницы не видит — она сейчас едва ниже Сунёна. Как только занятие начинается, парень вмиг ощущает весь груз ответственности, который на него свалился. Взяв партнёршу под лопатку, Ким осознаёт, что партию он не меняет, но теперь ведущий из их пары действительно он сам. Девушка, оказывается подготовленной к сегодняшнему уроку, видимо, учила всё дома с помощью своих подруг, которые так же участвуют в этом, и Мингю совсем теряется, запаздывая в движениях, и получает замечание от Сунёна. Тот подходит, правит позицию, просит повторить элемент так, как его запомнили ученики, и, только удостоверившись, что всё верно, он отходит к следующей паре.  
Доён хлопает Мингю по плечу, понимая, что не всё сразу получается, и просит постараться, что парень и делает. Правда, старается изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на капельки пота, скользящие от виска к щеке, и справляется, удачно выполняет поддержки, только запинается у самого конца, вспоминая, что Сунён с этой точки продолжил танцевать, а затем запустил неведомый механизм внутри Мингю, который от одной мысли о нём заставляет всё тело дрожать и ныть где-то в глубине грудной клетки.

Чёртов Квон Сунён явно от такой проблемы не страдает, потому что знай он, что сейчас внутри Мингю происходит настоящий переворот всех чувств и эмоций, явно не заставлял бы чувствовать его подобное, потому что ощущения не из приятных, а признаться самому себе в природе этих чувств и отпустить весь дискомфорт Мингю не готов. Не сейчас точно.

Занятие подходит к концу, Доён больше практиковаться не требует, просто говорит, что это бы не помешало: осталось всего две недели, и было бы неплохо, если бы они справились с этим на отлично. Мингю обещает, зная, что в таком случае эти две недели превратятся в самые мучительные, и улыбается девушке.

— Так что, хочешь сходить в студию ещё раз? — рука Сунёна неожиданно опускается на его плечо, из-за чего парень вздрагивает всем телом.

— Мысли читаешь? — шутит Мингю и чувствует, как по телу разливается тепло от того, что Сунён несильно сжимает пальцами плечо, тихо смеясь.

— Балуюсь иногда, — пожимает он плечами и уходит вперёд к раздевалкам, но у самой двери оборачивается к младшему, стоящему посреди зала, и говорит: — А вообще я слышал, что ты обещал Доён. Ты стараешься, мне это нравится.

Танцор скрывается за дверью, а Мингю так и остаётся стоять, ошарашенный словами старшего.

***

Мингю уже предвкушает встречу с пятью милыми девочками, когда заходит за стеклянную дверь танцевального зала в переулке. Они все безумно очаровательные, и парень даже не думал, что может так соскучится по тем, кого видел всего единожды. Сунён лишь натягивает кроссовки, говоря, что сегодня они здесь ненадолго, и если Мингю не боится за одежду, то тоже может сменить только обувь. Сунён убегает в зал первым, оставляя парня одного в коридоре. Решив не медлить, Ким затягивает шнурки и спешит в зал, где встречают его вовсе не дети.

Сунён уже танцует с каким-то парнем, который очаровательно ему улыбается во время танца, когда их лица находятся всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга. Мингю знает это чувство, поэтому рвано выдыхает и жмурит глаза, потому что вспоминает произошедшее несколькими часами ранее, из-за чего волнение снова нарастает, заставляя сердце раненой птицей биться в грудной клетке. Да что же с ним такое?

Парень устраивается у стены, навалившись на неё спиной, и из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдает за парой танцоров. Они репетируют всего несколько раз, но каждая попытка выглядит более чувственной, чем предыдущая, и Мингю позволяет себе подумать: «Мы тоже выглядим так со стороны?». Но, поразмышляв об этом пару минут, пока трепетное чувство разливалось от груди к животу, Ким отметает от себя эти мысли — так с Сунёном он точно выглядеть не будет, во-первых, он не танцор, во-вторых…

— Хэй, долго тебя ждать? — Сунён дотрагивается до предплечья Мингю и тут же одёргивает руку, когда младший вздрагивает в испуге.

— Ты уже всё?

— Да, минут пять назад закончил. Этот парень, Ли Чан, даже попрощался с тобой, а ты и слова не вымолвил.

— Просто задумался, — Мингю лохматит волосы по бокам в подтверждение своих слов и тут же приглаживает их обратно. — Здорово танцуете.

— Хочешь, тоже научу, — Сунён выстраивается в нужную позицию, мягко обхватывая пальцы Мингю, когда тот берёт его за руку.

— Правда?! — у Кима в голосе неподдельный восторг и желание, только вот откуда они у человека, который с танцами совместим на ноль процентов? — То есть, было бы классно, но я не думаю, что получится. Давай начнём, — парень засуетился, надеясь, что Сунён не станет продолжать этот разговор.

Так и происходит. Сунён снова принимает на себя роль музыкального центра и тихо поёт песню под аккомпанемент скрипящих кроссовок и тихого счёта Мингю, чтобы не запутаться. На удивление, у Кима прекрасное чувство ритма, потому что считает он правильно и попадает в музыку, но почему младший так яростно отвергает танцы, Сунён не понимает. Может быть, дело в нём?

Танцор, как и обещал, прогоняет хореографию всего пару раз, и они собираются домой.  
В воздухе пахнет дождём, хотя на улице ослепительное солнце, которое медленно близится горизонту. Стало немного свежее и прохладнее, поэтому Сунён предлагает не садиться на автобус, а срезать через парк и дойти обратно до школы, где они и разойдутся. Мингю соглашается, потому что раз танцевать они не собирались, то Сунён вновь обычный парень, с которым можно приятно провести время, тем более такое непродолжительное: до остановки всего минут двадцать пешком.  
Пройдясь по узким улочкам между домами, они входят на территорию парка, а голубое небо медленно застилают грозовые тучи. Кажется, будет дождь.  
Сунён болтает обо всём на свете, видимо, ему тоже слегка неловко, а Мингю с улыбкой слушает, бросая мимолётные взгляды на старшего, который то и дело поправляет чёлку и машет руками, чтобы более красочно описать предмет разговора.

— Я вот как раз доработал последнюю часть вальса, думаю, ещё пару занятий — и мы закончим, — гордо говорит танцор, и Мингю старается побороть в себе желание потрепать ему волосы на макушке и сказать, что он хорошо постарался, потому что Сунён улыбается так, что в груди бабочки порхают.

— Уже не терпится посмотреть, — говорит Ким без всякой задней мысли, как вдруг Сунён останавливается посреди дороги.

— Так давай покажу, — над их головами грохочет гром, как знак того, что грядёт что-то не хорошее. Или это просто дождь?

— Что, прям здесь? — Мингю оглядывается по сторонам: народу никого, видимо, все уже попрятались от накрапывающего дождя, а Сунён только сворачивает в небольшой тупик с лавочками. Здесь много таких отдельных мест, к которым от широкой выложенной кирпичами дороги ведут узкие тропинки, отделяя от общей части парка парочек и людей, которые просто хотят провести время наедине с собой.

— Ну да, мне чтобы танцевать зеркала не нужны, а вот зрители вполне желательны, — танцор указывает рукой на лавку, вкладывает свой телефон с музыкой на повторе в ладонь Мингю и отходит на пару шагов. — Готов?

Мингю не понимает, к чему он должен быть готов, потому что сегодня он зритель, а не выступающий.  
Но, кажется, Мингю действительно стоило бы приготовиться, ведь как только звучат первые аккорды, взгляд танцора меняется, и здесь сейчас Сунёна не существует, он полностью слился с музыкой. Мингю узнаёт начало — старший танцует мужскую партию, и, несмотря на то, что партнёрши у него нет, он не упускает ни одного движения, точно поднимая руки на нужный уровень в поддержках и остальных парных частях танца. Движения у него выглядят легко, хоть сейчас вставай и повторяй, но так кажется только на первый взгляд, потому что Сунён отлично владеет своим телом и способен даже самые сложные движения подать так, будто это непринуждённая импровизация, а не отточенный элемент. Затем Мингю видит новую часть, от которой дух захватывает. Будет ли это производить такое впечатление, если это станцует не один бог танцев, а всего лишь десять пар самых обычных школьников выпускного класса? Ким не уверен.

Дождь разошёлся не на шутку, хотя в другой части парка, кажется, всё ещё светит солнце. Одежда парней уже влажная, а с волос капают крупные капли, но это уже никого не интересует, потому что песня начинается заново. Мингю уже почти встал со своего места, но тут же садится обратно, потому что Сунён танцует женскую часть. Разницы в динамике почти нет, Сунён танцует в своей потрясающей манере — только другие движения, которые как кусочки пазла собираются в красивую картинку. На месте поддержек просто невероятно высокие прыжки, занимающие пространство музыки, и в конце Сунён тяжело дышит, довольно улыбаясь.

Ким делает глубокий вдох, и на выдохе выходит что-то типа «вау», из-за чего Сунён растягивает губы в улыбке ещё шире, обнажая зубы, и сердце Мингю настраивается на новый ритм, который отчётливо слышится в ушах: Су-нён, Су-нён.

— Давай теперь с тобой! — сквозь шум дождя говорит танцор.

— Я же не знаю танца!

— Когда тебе это мешало? — Сунён берёт Мингю за руку — кожа мокрая и скользкая, но старший держит крепко, да и Мингю особо не сопротивляется, поэтому через мгновение они оказываются рядом.

Парень перематывает песню на начало, и они с Мингю тихо считают до вступления. Дождь хлещет по лицу и остальным, не прикрытым одеждой участкам тела, и вещи висят тяжелым грузом, но двигаться почему-то так легко, и сердце снова грохочет. Хорошо, что дождь не позволит услышать это. Мингю хорошо запомнил всё, что они выучили, но, когда музыка подходит к новой части, Сунён берёт всё в свои руки и меняет позицию с ведомого на ведущего, чтобы Ким чувствовал себя более комфортно. Из-за незнания элементов младший будто тряпичная кукла в руках танцора, и то, что они танцуют, вряд ли походит на то, что показывал Сунён пять минут назад, но Квон совсем не ругается, а просто смотрит на Мингю, в то время как парень старается деть взгляд куда угодно, потому что старший снова не оставил места между ними. Музыка обрывается, кажется, телефон Сунёна просто выключился, но танцор не отходит и не выпускает руку Мингю из своей. Младший всё же осмеливается опустить взгляд на парня, и лучше бы он этого не делал, чтобы сохранить остатки разума.

Старший всё так же мягко улыбается, несмотря на ливень, который почти закончился, потому что солнце уже освещает половину его лица. Капли, оставшиеся на коже, светятся закатным солнцем, длинные тени золотистых ресниц падают на щёки, а в глазах набрался целый океан, в котором Мингю тонет. Сунён тянется к нему и прикрывает глаза, чтобы в следующий момент коснуться губами губ Мингю. Всё ещё скользко и мокро, но так тепло и приятно, что Ким шумно втягивает воздух носом, вызывая у танцора улыбку, которая тонет в очередном непродолжительном поцелуе. Руки старшего опускаются на плечи Кима, пальцами комкая промокшую насквозь футболку, и Мингю уже не уверен, бегут мурашки от ливня, привкус которого он ощущает на губах Сунёна, или это сам Сунён производит такой эффект.

До слуха доносится мелодия телефонного звонка, и Мингю, как бы ему не хотелось продолжить, пришлось прерваться.

— Да, мам, — он отвечает на звонок и прочищает горло, потому что голос вдруг куда-то пропал. — Да, попал под дождь, ты где-то рядом? Я в парке недалеко от школы, хорошо, сейчас подойду, — Мингю бросает мимолётный взгляд на Сунёна, но тот занят тем, что рассматривает свой отключившийся под дождём телефон, поэтому Мингю незаметно для старшего отступает назад. — Слушай, Сунён, мне пора, мама недалеко, сказала, что подбросит до дома чтоб не мёрз…а ты…

— Я сам доберусь, всё хорошо, — танцор кивает в знак прощания и позволяет Мингю уйти, потому что хоть слово против — и Ким был готов остаться.

***

Мингю отбивает ритм карандашом по столу и смотрит куда-то сквозь учебник.

— Я тебе этот карандаш знаешь куда сейчас засуну… — угрожающе говорит Вону, потому что это не первый за последний час раз, когда он просит младшего остановиться.

Ким виновато закусывает губу и откладывает карандаш подальше, начиная просто сверлить взглядом книгу.  
Прошла уже целая неделя с того танца в парке и поцелуя тоже, а Сунён ни разу не оставил его после групповой тренировки. Мысли Мингю стали похожи на запутанный клубок ниток: с одной стороны, может быть, он так продвинулся в танцах, что теперь не нуждается в дополнительных тренировках, а может быть, танцору просто надоело возиться с ним, и он оставил всё как есть, чтобы не трепать себе лишний раз нервы. Мингю уже тысячу раз обдумал то, почему старший его поцеловал, и ни разу не подошёл об этом поговорить. Кажется, это всё было ошибкой. Сунён распаляется танцами, Мингю множество раз видел, какой эффект на него производят музыка и движения, поэтому поцелуй — это скорее последствие, чем осознанное действие.

— Кто такой Сунён? — задумчиво выдает Мингю в попытке понять его и смотрит на Чона со всей серьёзностью, а тот в ответ вскидывает брови и поправляет сползшие к кончику носа очки.

— У тебя амнезия или… — Вону уже было подставил палец к виску, чтобы покрутить им в воздухе, как Мингю запустил в него тот злосчастный карандаш.

— Я имею в виду, что ты о нём знаешь. Судя по тому, как вы иногда мило беседуете, вы хорошо знакомы, а я его в первый раз в жизни на занятиях вальсом и увидел! — Ким отодвигает учебник и чуть ли не ложится на стол, подвигаясь к другу, проявляя свою чрезмерную заинтересованность ответом Вону.

— Ты бы на переменах спал поменьше, тоже был бы со всеми знаком, — фыркает Вону, закрывая учебник — он уже потерял весь учебный настрой, и Мингю сейчас просто не даст ему снова вникнуть в тему. — Мы в одной группе по английскому, поэтому знаем друг друга.

— Что ещё?

— Откуда такой интерес? — хмурится Вону.

— Просто я должен знать, с кем имею дело, — Мингю откидывается на спинку стула и прикрывает лицо руками. Ему самому совсем не нравится, что он стал больше витать в облаках и концентрация на учёбе свелась к нулю. Сунён въелся в мозг похуже алгебры и постоянно то танцевал в мыслях Мингю, то тёрся своим холодным носом о кимовскую тёплую щёку, то целовал так аккуратно, будто боялся, что Мингю его оттолкнёт.  
Вону хмыкает и рассказывает всё, что знает, лишь бы Мингю перестал быть таким рассеянным и они сегодня доделали задание по математике. Рассказывает, что Сунён танцует с младшей школы и друзей у него две третьих всей школы, и что Мингю его раньше не знал — это неудивительно. У него круг общения — это Вону и Сынкван, где последний является тонкой ниточкой связи со всем остальным миром, а тем временем у кого-то в друзьях почти вся школа. Рассказывает, что Сунён частенько пропадает в танцклассе и что они однажды там проект по английскому делали: Сунён танцевал и параллельно что-то диктовал Вону из учебника, иногда из головы, а Чон прилежно записывал. Сунён удивительный, говорит Вону, и Мингю согласно кивает, потому что он разносторонний, талантливый в каждой сфере, в которой ему доводилось работать, и просто он хороший человек.  
Большего из Вону вытянуть не удаётся, и, смирившись с этим, Мингю всё же берёт себя в руки. У них пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы закончить, а потом перемена на обед и ещё пара уроков после.

В столовой шумно, потому что перерыв только начался, и все учащиеся ринулись отхватить себе всё самое вкусное, чтобы пообедать. Мингю с Вону закончили работу по математике раньше и спустились сюда ещё до звонка, а через несколько минут к ним присоединяется Сынкван, который отвоевал последнее клубничное молоко у какого-то ученика младше на год и начал жаловаться, что в этом мире совсем нет никакого уважения к старшим.  
Мингю сейчас в отличном расположении духа: то ли виновата уверенность в хорошей оценке за работу по математике, то ли то, что сегодня последнее занятие танцами. И рад даже не потому, что последнее, а потому что это очередной день, когда он может откровенно посмотреть, как Сунён танцует, совершенно не боясь, что его кто-нибудь застукает за этим делом — все ведь смотрят.

Бу упоминает о вечеринке для всех в следующие выходные перед балом, и Вону категорично отвечает отказом, потому что не любит суматоху, а Мингю задумчиво жует губу. Он на самом деле тоже не поклонник таких мероприятий, но колеблется больше в сторону «я пойду», чем «не пойду», потому что с другого конца столовой им троим улыбчиво кивает Сунён и садится за столик со своими друзьями. Сунён ведь точно там будет.

— Так что, Мингу? — Сынкван тыкает его палочками в плечо.

— Кажется, мне нравится Сунён. А ещё мы целовались.

Вону давится рисом. Сынкван смотрит на свои палочки удивлённым взглядом, а затем ещё раз тыкает Мингю.

— Ай, да ты чего?! — шипит Ким и потирает плечо: теперь там точно останется синяк.

— То есть три недели назад ты на стенку лез от того, какой Сунён монстр, заставляет тебя танцевать, а сейчас вот это? И что собираешься делать? — Вону как ни в чём не бывало продолжает поглощать свой обед и делает вид, что вообще не удивлён подобному исходу.

— Да ничего, пройдёт, — пожимает плечами Мингю. — Я-то ему явно не особо нравлюсь, ну, в этом плане, — выходит более расстроенно, чем предполагалось. Тогда для большего драматизма можно ещё и вздохнуть, что Ким и делает.

— Ты чего, вы же целовались! — Сынкван точно решил оставить свой след в жизни парня и толкнул его в плечо ещё раз, только уже ладонью. — Так нельзя!

— Это ничего не значило для него. Всё, отстаньте, дайте драматично доесть свой обед и проспать остаток перемены в классе по литературе. И, Сынкван, я приду на вечеринку.

Мингю и правда драматично ест обед, если абсолютная тишина один из критериев драмы, конечно, а затем действительно просыпает остаток перемены и немного от урока литературы, потому что Вону зачитался и забыл разбудить друга со звонком. После уроков они как обычно идут втроём до перекрёстка, потом каждый расходится в свою сторону, и у Мингю остаётся буквально полчаса, чтобы перекусить и взять с собой костюм и туфли — сегодня Сунён попросил прийти всех при параде: всё-таки последняя репетиция, да и нужно знать, как двигаться в этих официальных нарядах, которые они больше в жизнь не наденут.  
Когда Мингю заходит в танцкласс, все уже почти собрались. Доён была в скромном платье в пол, с весьма нескромным разрезом до бедра. Она нетерпеливо стучала каблуком о паркет, болтая со своей крохотной подружкой, и как только завидела Мингю, тут же всем телом вздёрнулась, выдавая свою нервозность, и жестом попросила парня поторопиться. Ким выходит в костюме поверх футболки с мордой мультяшной собаки и новеньких туфлях ровно через три минуты, едва успевая вступить. Сунён снова в своей строгой преподавательской манере пронзал взглядом каждого и исправлял недочёты. Всё должно было быть идеально. К Мингю он почти не подходит, только громко оповещает всех не забывать, что локти должны быть на уровне плеч, и просит Доён делать шаги чуть короче, потому что в рисунке из-за их высокой пары и длинных шагов образовывается дыра.

Они заканчивают раньше, чем обычно, Сунён хлопает в ладоши, благодаря своих учеников за проведённое вместе время, и те в свою очередь, благодарят танцора за уроки вальса. Мингю задерживается в раздевалке, ища свой пиджак, но вскоре вспоминает, что кинул его на скамейку в зале в процессе тренировки. В помещении никого не осталось, только Сунён копался в аппаратуре, отключая плеер от колонок, и, завидев Мингю в зеркале, улыбнулся так, что его глаза превратились в полумесяцы, и обернулся.

— Сынкван сказал, что на выходных будет вечеринка, ты идёшь? — и откуда в Мингю столько смелости?

— Не знаю, наверно буду занят в студии, — Сунён тупит взгляд на свои старенькие кроссовки. — А ты?

— А я с Сынкваном. Иду то есть, — Мингю неловко чешет затылок и пятится к раздевалке, где оставил рюкзак с вещами.

— Удачно повеселиться!

— И тебе? — Мингю неловко смеётся, потому что Сунён в студии явно не веселиться будет, но открыл рот он быстрее, чем подумал, поэтому ничего не оставалось как свести всё к шутке своим смехом.  
Сунён только улыбается в ответ и собирает вещи в сумку. Мингю думает, что если у него и был хоть один шанс на что-то с Сунёном, помимо танцев и приветствий в столовой, то сейчас их целых ноль. Танцор тоже не предпринимает никаких попыток поговорить о произошедшем, и Ким окончательно убеждается, что это всё никому не нужно.

***

Экзамены пролетают незаметно, казалось бы, ещё месяц назад все дрожали только при одном их упоминании, а сегодня закончился последний, и осталось переживать только о будущих отметках. Мингю сдаёт тест последним. Ещё раз проверив все варианты и кивнув самому себе, он отдаёт листок учителю в руки и встречается с Вону в коридоре. Тот вышел пару минут назад и сейчас скучающе протирает очки о лёгкую жилетку поверх рубашки с коротким рукавом. Ким устало опускает голову на его плечо и вздыхает, привлекая внимание друга.

— Уже на этой неделе, ты знаешь?

— Конечно, ты же мне каждый день ноешь, — Вону надевает очки и ерошит волосы Мингю, подбадривая друга. — Так и не поговорили?

— Не-а, но сегодня вечеринка в честь окончания года у друга Сынквана, возможно, он придёт. Ты всё ещё игнорируешь данное мероприятие?

— Минхао дал почитать новую книжку, угадай с одного раза, что я предпочту? — Чон трясёт в воздухе этой самой книжкой.

— Своего лучшего друга? — Мингю возится у него на плече, чтобы опереться подбородком и состроить жалостливый взгляд, который ни на ком не работал, но парень почему-то продолжал им пользоваться.

— Как же, — Вону дёргает плечом, чтобы Ким перестал виснуть на нём. — Ну, до встречи, увидимся через пару дней на балу.

— Ого, а туда ты придёшь?

— Конечно, посмотрю на тебя.

— Ой, ну не стоит, — притворившись смущённым, Мингю прикрывает улыбку ладонью и машет рукой вслед уходящему Вону.

***  
Сунён прибывает в самый разгар вечеринки. Он здоровается со знакомыми ребятами, которые, в свою очередь, представляют его незнакомым, видит пару бывших одноклассников со средней школы и спешит узнать, как у них дела. Вокруг шумно, музыка фоном звучит из разных комнат, и ребята расползлись кто на диванчики, кто к барной стойке на кухне, спокойно переговариваясь между собой за баночкой пива. Уже через пару месяцев они окажутся порознь, так что никто не упускает возможности наобщаться вдоволь сейчас. Сунён краем уха слышит смех Сынквана, который нельзя ни с чем спутать, и поворачивает голову на звук. Народу тьма, так что разглядеть парня удаётся только тогда, когда танцор встал со своего места, оставив старых приятелей, и начал бродить среди таких же без пяти минут студентов.

— А потом он ломает микрофон! Он же только взял его в руки, но от него уже отвалился шнур! Нам пришлось заплатить владельцу караоке за это! — компания ребят начинает хохотать, в то время как сидящий рядом с Сынкваном Мингю прячет раскрасневшееся лицо в изгибе его шеи и оправдывается, что микрофон уже изначально был таким и владелец просто их обманул.

Сунён успешно притирается к этой кажется, самой большой компании, оставаясь слушать истории Сынквана о Мингю и не только. Он весело смеётся со всеми, кивает Сынквану, когда младший его замечает, и всё остальное время смотрит на Мингю, который, кажется, так и уснул, уткнувшись другу в шею.  
Вечеринка переваливает за третий час, народу стало больше, теперь здесь были буквально все. Выпивка стала крепче, музыка громче, и в следующий раз танцор находит Кима в толпе, когда они случайно сталкиваются спинами. Мингю, болтавший с кем-то до этого, сначала оборачивается с хмурым лицом, но как только видит своего хёна, то тут же сияет улыбкой во все тридцать два, заставляя Сунёна так же молчаливо улыбнуться.

— Потанцуем? — тут же весело выдаёт младший, протягивая руку. Должно быть, он до сих пор пьян и совсем позабыл о своём собеседнике, с которым болтал до того, как они столкнулись.

Сунён сначала смотрит на протянутую ладонь, затем снова видит ту самую улыбку, когда у Мингю видны его острые клыки, а у глаз появляются лучики-морщинки. Смотрит, кажется, вечность, прежде чем согласиться, отставив свой стакан на ближайший стол. На танец это мало похоже, потому что места почти нет, да и шевелиться как-то слишком лень. Руки Мингю сцеплены в замок за спиной Сунёна, а сам он согнулся так, чтобы положить свою голову на плечо Квона. Танцор не находит, куда деть руки, поэтому просто опускает их на сгорбленную спину и изредка хлопает по привычке в такт музыке.

— Сегодня я решил, что если ты не придёшь на вечеринку, то я выкину тебя из своей головы, но так как ты здесь, мне придётся сказать, — Мингю прижимается ближе, потому что смотреть в глаза неловко, и он ни за что не скажет Сунёну об этом прямо в лицо. — Ты мне нравишься…я знаю, что я тебе нет, просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, так мне будет легче.

— Погоди, ты шутишь сейчас? Ты ещё пьяный ведь, да? — Сунён с трудом отлепляет от себя парня и старается заглянуть ему в глаза, но Мингю упрямо задрал голову и не желает показываться, потому что глаза слезятся.

— Нет, не пьяный, — он врёт, и алкоголь в крови помогает собраться с духом, терять-то уже нечего. — Ты мне нравишься, какие тут шутки? — издаёт приглушённый смешок Мингю, и Сунён едва его слышит из-за музыки, поэтому не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда парень перемещает свои руки на его лицо, чуть надавив на щёки. Сунён сейчас выглядит смешно и одновременно очаровательно, потому что его губы раскрылись и приняли забавную форму из-за действий Кима, а глаза широко распахнуты от смятения. Мингю начинает хихикать, это выглядит так сюрреалистично, потому что смех у Кима должен быть совершенно другой, более свойственный его внешнему виду, а Мингю сейчас буквально Мингу, и это веселит Сунёна, он тоже начинает смеяться.  
Смех прерывается тогда, когда Мингю приближается слишком близко. Они уже коснулись губами, но это был не поцелуй, Ким просто остановился. Его ресницы подрагивали, а дыхание едва можно было различить.  
— И чего ты ждёшь? — полушёпотом спрашивает Сунён, задевая губы парня, и в районе солнечного сплетения что-то приятно колет и печёт.  
— Когда ты оттолкнёшь меня, — незамедлительно отвечает Ким и выдыхает. Сунёну щекотно, и хочется срочно избавиться от этого чувства, поэтому он подаётся вперёд буквально на пару миллиметров — и теперь это действительно поцелуй.  
Сунён не спешит, только осторожно целует нижнюю губу и запускает пальцы в чужие мягкие волосы. Мингю также осторожничает, боится спугнуть момент, потому что не верит, что это происходит снова, и Сунён ведь не под действием своих пьянящих разум танцев.  
До них нет никому дела, потому что это пьяная вечеринка, здесь уже никто ничему не удивляется. Но что, если их кто-нибудь случайно толкнёт, они отпрянут друг от друга, а продолжать будет уже слишком неловко? Или вездесущий Сынкван будет искать Мингю, который вообще-то ушёл за очередной порцией снеков на кухню и до сих пор не вернулся? А что, если Вону станет слишком скучно, и он решит позвонить спросить, как там самая худшая в мире вечеринка? Мингю в одну секунду становится безумно страшно, что кто-нибудь может отнять этот момент, поэтому он наращивает темп, случайно кусая Сунёна и сталкиваясь с ним зубами.  
— Чёрт, полегче, иначе мы больше не сможем целоваться из-за таких серьёзных травм, — руки Сунёна соскальзывают на плечи и чуть сжимают их, он смеётся. Мингю слушает самую прекрасную мелодию в своей жизни.  
— То есть ты не против? — Мингю смотрит своим самым трезвым взглядом, и Квон вообще не уверен, был ли тот пьян хоть раз за сегодняшний вечер.  
— Это уже случилось, я правда должен быть против?  
— Нет, ты не понял, в первый раз не считалось, но если мы поцелуемся ещё раз, то это будет что-то значить! Я тоже тебе нравлюсь?

— Кто тебе сказал, что первый раз не считалось? — Сунён искренне удивлён и хмурит брови, потому что совсем не понимает, с чего Ким так решил.

— Да потому что ты всегда от танцев такой. А потом ты не заговорил со мной об этом, и я решил, что это просто случайность.

— А я решил, что ты хотел бы вычеркнуть этот момент из своей жизни, потому что ты со мной тоже особо не разговаривал на этот счёт.

— Тогда мы просто два дурака, — подытоживает Мингю, потому что в реальности всё оказалось легко и просто. — Потому что мне понравилось!

— Мне тоже, — Сунён закатывает глаза, обхватывает лицо Мингю ладонями и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать уже уверенно и напористо, чтобы до Кима сразу дошло, что это значит именно то, что значит, а не то, что Сунён просто увлёкся.  
***  
Бал начинается через пару часов. Мингю уже при параде, с заботливо уложенными мамой волосами и начищенными туфлями, под которыми скрывается пара пластырей с забавными рисунками на мозолях, которые эти красивые туфли успели натворить. Сидит на любимой скамейке в танцклассе, болтая ногами в воздухе, и смотрит, как репетирует Сунён.  
Квон не отвлекался, когда Мингю позволил себе войти, поэтому они до сих пор даже не поздоровались, хотя Ким уже минут двадцать тут воздух сотрясает.  
У Сунёна сроки. Помимо подготовки к балу, где Сунёну придётся участвовать, хотя это изначально не планировалось, он ставит хореографию для студии, в которой работает. Как оказалось, танцуют там не только маленькие девочки, в группу к которым был так любезно определён Мингю самим танцором, но и достаточное количество молодых людей, которые как раз готовились к просмотрам на грядущих летних фестивалях.  
Музыка заканчивается, и Сунён облегчённо выдыхает — хореография доведена до идеала, осталось только отточить её с группой — и пропуск им гарантирован. Сунён ещё какое-то время стоит напротив зеркала, уперев руки в бока, старается выровнять дыхание и скользит взглядом по отвлечённому на телефон Мингю.  
— Отлично выглядишь! Не думал стать моделью? — Сунён по привычке проводит ладонью по волосам, чтобы влажная чёлка не лезла в глаза, и всё держит на лице эту яркую улыбку, от которой вокруг так тепло, и солнце может подавать в отставку.  
— Ты тоже отлично выглядишь! — реагирует на неожиданный комплимент Мингю и, задумавшись, добавляет, — Точнее не совсем… — на танцоре привычные пыльные спортивки, из которых он не вылезает большую часть дня, мешковатая кофта, чтобы не сковывала движения, и, кажется, порванные в нескольких местах кроссовки  
— Что ты сказал? — брови парня взмывают вверх, а руки скрещиваются на груди. Сунёну дорогого стоит, чтобы не смеяться сейчас в голос с того, как потерянно выглядит Мингю.  
— В смысле, ты же сейчас не в костюме, поэтому я не могу сказать тебе того же, потому что мы одеты в разных стилях и вообще ты всегда хорошо выглядишь, а я… — Мингю мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, потому что будь здесь Вону, он бы так и поступил, а так как его нет и свидетелями этого неловкого оправдания являются лишь двое, приходится справляться самому.  
Сунён за несколько шагов сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума и кладёт руки на плечи младшего. Мингю знает, что это значит, поэтому рефлекторно прикрывает глаза и уже тянется за поцелуем, но его не следует ни через две секунды, ни через десять. Ким уже думает, что что-то не так, открывает глаза и видит, как Сунён еле сдерживает смех, забавно надув щёки.  
— Знаешь, мне больше нравится, когда ты отвечаешь на мои поцелуи, чем на вопросы, — он не прекращает смеяться, а у Мингю уши алеют и шея покрывается розовыми пятнами от смущения. — Это у тебя получается в миллион раз лучше, — в подтверждение своих слов Сунён наклоняется и целует парня, отстраняясь через несколько секунд.

— Учитель одолжил мне ключи от душевой, подождёшь меня, и мы прорепетируем, когда я буду более свежим, хорошо? — смеётся Сунён, оттягивая прилипшую к мокрой спине кофту.

— Я пойду к ребятам, думаю, увидимся уже в зале.

— Ого, так уверен в своих силах сегодня?

— Конечно, я учился у лучшего, — Мингю тепло улыбается, смотря, как Сунён быстрым шагом покидает танцзал. Сегодня он правда уверен в себе, поэтому решает, что последняя тренировка ни к чему, только больше мозоли разотрёт.

Школьники подтягиваются в зал для мероприятий, где уже расставлены стулья, и стены украшены шариками и растяжками с пожеланиями от учеников. Это не официальное мероприятие, так что пришедшие учителя просто общаются со своими учениками, пока ждут начала, знаменуемого вальсом, а затем старосты скажут пару слов, наградив свои классы самодельными медалями за всякую чепуху. Мингю находит Доён и уводит её ближе к Вону с её крохотной подружкой, чтобы можно было убить время на болтовню с другом и не терять партнёршу из вида. До начала двадцать минут.

Сунён прибегает как раз к тому моменту, как объявляют о начале мероприятия, и подмигивает уже начавшему волноваться Мингю, что всё в порядке и он не опоздал. Музыка грохочет из колонок, рядом с ним стоит Доён, а справа от девушки Сунён со своей партнёршей. Вселенная, вероятно, издевается: голова парня и так забита одним Сунёном из-за вальса, а тут он ещё собрался маячить перед глазами.  
Вступление, всё как учил Сунён. Мингю аккуратно направляет девушку и старается не смотреть в сторону Квона, когда тот, в свою очередь, взгляд с него не сводит и, кажется, вообще забывает, что кроме Мингю здесь кто-то есть. Он переживает, что тот оступится, допустит ошибку, и не потому что общая картинка вальса испортится, а потому что младший потом точно никогда больше не согласится на танцы, а Сунён очень хочет танцевать с ним ещё. Пиджак в этот раз стойко выдерживает все танцевальные движения, и они успешно заканчивают под общие овации. Поклон — и школьники разбредаются по залу. Мингю болтает с Доён немного, обмениваясь комплементами, а потом его настигает Сунён. Он отличается от всех облачённых в пиджаки парней, на нём только шелковая рубашка с бордовой лентой вместо галстука и чёрные брюки, в которые она заправлена. Теперь бы Мингю не облажаться и сказать, как хорошо выглядит Сунён, но к ним подходит Вону, и парни отшатываются друг от друга на целый шаг.

— Вы только поглядите, это что, лучший танцор, которого я знаю? — Вону обнимает друга за плечи, и тот забавно хихикает. Теперь он на самом деле смущён.

— Не говори мне такие вещи.

— Кто сказал, что я разговариваю с тобой? Сунён, отличная работа! — Вону переключается на старшего, вызывая у того улыбку, потому что Мингю начал дуться.

— Спасибо, но сегодня не только я был хорош, Мингю тоже отлично справился, — Сунён протягивает руку, и младший незамедлительно вкладывает в неё свою, переплетая пальцы.

— Конечно, ты же глаз с меня не сводил, я просто боялся ошибиться.

— Ууу, парни, чувствую себя третьим лишним, вас оставить? — Вону загадочно улыбается, потому что последние пару дней Мингю только и делает, что говорит о Сунёне.

— Даже не вздумай, — на ухо шипит Мингю, в то время как Сунён жестом показывает ему свалить подальше.

Вону всё же как лучший друг уходит к Сынквану и компании, оставляя этих двоих в толпе учеников. Сунён крепко сжимает пальцы Мингю и совсем не намерен отпускать их в ближайшую вечность.  
Хочется поговорить обо всём на свете прямо в этот момент, потому что интересно знать о друг друге буквально всё, но танцор понимает, что впереди ещё достаточно времени, так что просто говорит:

— Потанцуешь со мной?

И Мингю не отказывает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> текст песни взят вот отсюда  
> vk.com/videos260969986?z=video-105590708_456243098%2Fpl_260969986_-2


End file.
